So many questions
by jordinajamaica
Summary: DL missing scene from season 2 chapter : RUN SILENT, RUN DEEP!:


**I don't own CSI:NY nor its characters…I wish I did but no…******

**Just a little one shot of what I wished happened in Run Silent, Run Deep between Danny and Lindsay…I hope you like it!! REVIEW PLEASE!:)**

**This is unbeta'd….Sorry!:)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She walked to the hospital bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. His eyes were red from crying. He was grabbing his brother hand tightly and at the same time whispering comforting words to him. The tough Danny Messer seemed completely vulnerable. She was sure that the moment he noticed that she was there he would gonna fake that he was alright and that would break her heart even more. She knocked lightly and he turned around immediately.

"Hey." She said sweetly giving him a sad smile.

"Hey." He answered back trying to smile but failing miserably. "What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, walking to where she was.

"I …. I just…" She said looking at the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Montana." He said putting a hand on her lower back and guiding her to the family room. "Do you want a coffee?"

"It's ok…I …I brought you some good one. I know that hospital coffee is not very drinkable." She said handing him a mug.

"Thanks." He said honestly finally smiling.

They sat in silence in the room couch for a couple of minutes until Lindsay spoke.

"We found a wire with Louie's belongings." She said and Danny turned to look at her confused. "I thought you'd want to listen to it." She said handing him the tape recorder. "I'll leave you alone." She said standing up.

"Wait!" He said grabbing her wrist before she could leave. "Can you stay, please?" He asked softly. She nodded and sat back on the couch this time much more closely of him than before. Their thighs were touching and she could feel that she was blushing, and the fact that he had her hand in his didn't help a lot to ease the tension. They listened the tape twice and when Danny was about to rewind the tape for third time, Lindsay placed her free hand on top of his and stopped him. "He did it for me. He was trying to protect me. That's why he was beaten." He said angrily.

"He is your older brother. It's his job to protect you." Lindsay said trying to comfort him. "He did it because he loves you. I'm sure you would have done the same for him." She ended squeezing his hand.

"Last time I talked to him I was a jerk." He said and she looked at him surprised. "Don't look at me like this, Montana, you, of all the people should know that."

"What do you mean?" She asked really confused.

"I've been a jerk with since day one. Teasing you, making you call Mac sir, and calling you Montana." He said sighing.

"I'm here, right?" She answered and now was his turn to look confused. "I tease you back, I have to confess that the Mac thing was quite a low blow, especially in my first day here, "She made a short pause and continued almost whispering. "And I like it when you call me Montana, it makes me feel special." She said blushing lightly, she looked back at him and saw the famous Messer grin starting to form. "Just remember that if you tell that to anybody no-one would believe I said that." She ended half threatening him.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mon-ta-na!" He said grinning widely now. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, still holding hands, until Lindsay spoke.

"I live 5 blocks away from here. I know how hospitals can be so if you need a place to crash or to take a shower just come, ok?" She said standing up and giving his hand a little squeeze. He stood up too and to her surprise pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear. "Let me walk you home." He offered.

"No, it's ok." She said. "I think your parents have arrived." Lindsay said pointing to a couple standing outside Louie's room.

"Oh, yeah." He said looking at the older couple. "Shit, they are gonna hate me." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey!" She said squeezing his arm sweetly. "You did nothing wrong, Danny." She said reassuring him. "I'm leaving now, I don't want to intrude." She said seeing that the older couple was staring at them. "I have tomorrow off so I'll come and check on you in the morning anyways, ok?" She said looking at him.

"It's not necessary, Montana. I'm sure you had better plans for your day off that be all day in a hospital with me." Danny said trying to convince her.

"Shut up, Messer!" She said punching him lightly in the chest and smiling. "See you later." She said leaving him standing in the middle of the aisle.

……………………………..

She was lying in her couch tightly wrapped in a blanket and eating some ice cream. She was re-watching a FRIENDS chapter she probably had already seen a million times, when a soft knock on her door surprised her. She looked through the peephole and suddenly got really nervous. On the other side of her door was no one else but Danny Messer. What was he doing there was the first thing Lindsay thought although she soon remembered that she had invited him. She tried to regain some composure, combed her hair with her hands and opened the door with a sweet smile.

"Hey." She said letting him in.

"Hey." He answered sadly. His eyes were even redder than before and he looked completely shattered. Lindsay was afraid to ask if anything happened because she knew that anything could break him in a million pieces in that moment. He interrupted her thoughts. "I just wanted to ask you if I could sleep here for a couple of hours. My parents are in Louie's room couch and I just don't want to go home."

"No problem…I invited you, remember?" she said smiling she opened the door to let him in. He got in and stood still in the middle of the hallway until Lindsay took his hand gently and guided him to the couch and made him sit on it. "Are you hungry?"

"I… I think I haven't eaten anything since lunch…" He said trying to remember.

"Ok! Just wait here. I'll heat something." She said and got in the kitchen. She came back a couple of minutes later with some food and a beer and found him with his elbows resting on his thighs and his face covered with his hands. She sat in the couch and gave him the food. "It's just some lasagna."

"Thanks." He said taking the food from her and started eating.

"Johnny Harper!" She said smiling. He turned around to look at her confused. "He was my boyfriend when I was 17. My brother Mike didn't like him and just thought that he wanted to get in my pants." She started to explain. "Mike was a rookie in the Montana PD. One day I arrived home crying like a baby and Mike supposed that Johnny got what he wanted and then dumped me, so he went after him. He ended in the hospital with a fractured wrist and lots of stitches. He lost his job too. He was stupid but he just did what he thought was the right thing to protect his sister. Brothers do that." She said taking a sip of her beer.

"Thanks." He said smiling lightly leaning on the back of couch. He turned his head lightly to look at her. "Johnny Harper, eh? So was your brother right?" He asked grinning.

"No, well in part yes. He just wanted to get in my pants and he dumped me because I didn't want to have sex with him." She answered smiling. "He was the typical bad guy: charming grin, big attitude, leather jacket and a bike. I fell completely for him." Danny started to laugh and she looked at him confused. "What?"

"It seemed that you were describing me!" He said still laughing and she still looked at him confused. "The grin, the attitude, the bike and of course the leather jacket." He said and continued laughing.

She thought for a moment to tease him, but apart from the fact that he was completely right, seeing him laughing made her happy. After a few minutes he yawned.

"Ok, Montana. Where is your guest room, I need my beauty sleep." He said standing up from the couch.

"I…I don't have a guest room." She answered blushing lightly. "But you can sleep in my bed; you need to rest more than I. I'm gonna take the couch." She said nervously.

"No way. If someone is taking the couch is me." Danny stated.

"Danny, this couch is really tiny, you won't fit in it!" Lindsay said smiling.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep here." He said firmly and she crossed her arms over her chest. "There's just one solution."

"Yeah? And what it is?" She asked.

"You have a huge bed in there, Montana. We can sleep there. The two of us." Danny said grinning.

"But-"

"No buts. We are both adults. We would trace a line in the middle of the bed. I promise I won't cross it." He said walking to the bedroom. She didn't say a word and just climbed under the covers and watched as he undressed himself and blushed hardly when Danny caught her. They lied immobile for a couple of minutes in silence until Danny spoke. "I'm gonna cross the line." She looked at him confused and observed as Danny's left hand reached for her right one. He gave it a little squeeze. "Thanks, Linds. For everything."

"C'mon cowboy, go to sleep." She said smiling to him not releasing his hand.

When Lindsay woke up she was lying on her side with Danny hugging her tightly from behind their entwined hands lying in her chest. She could feel her soft and warm breath in her neck and that made her shiver. She looked at her nightstand table where her alarm clock was, and realized that it was already past 7 am. She moved lightly so she was lying in her back, Danny's head ended resting in her shoulder and their hands now resting on her stomach. With her left hand she shacked softly his shoulder.

"Danny. Wake up." She seemed so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up but she was sure that he would want to be at the hospital at 8 that was when the visitation hours started. He stirred and opened his eyes lazily.

"Morning, Montana." He said from his position on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I'm just gonna say two things." She said accommodating herself so she was facing him completely. "You promised that you would not cross the line," she said seriously but before he could move she added giggling. "And they told me that you didn't cuddle."

"It's your fault." He answered closing his eyes again not moving from his position in her shoulder nor removing his hand from Lindsay's.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fell asleep quite quickly but I couldn't so I tried to disentangle my hand from yours so I could watch some tv in the living room, but I couldn't, so then I tried to do the same again but with the help of my right hand, but then you just turned around to lie on your side pulling me to your side of the bed and securing our hands under your chin. I surrendered and just fall asleep hugging you." He shrugged at the end.

"I'm sorry for that." She said blushing.

"It's ok. I've slept better than in my own bed this way." He answered blushing lightly.

She smiled widely "You are quite cute when you blush." She said back.

"Yeah? You think I'm cute?" He said grinning and she blushed again. They stayed looking at each other eyes for some seconds when he spoke again. "Could you fall for a guy like that Johnny again?" She looked at him surprised but smiling and before she could say anything she noticed that he was looking directly at her lips and that she was doing the same with his. He started to lean in her direction when his cell phone went off in the nightstand table. They pulled apart abruptly scared for the thrilling noise but more for what had almost happened. Danny answered the phone while Lindsay lied on the bed covering her face with the blankets trying to hide her blush. When she heard that the conversation was over she came out from under the covers to find Danny dressing up. "That was my mom. The doctor wants to talk to us about Louie." he said buttoning his shirt. "Thanks for everything, Lindsay." He said before kissing her forehead and leaving the bedroom.

"I'll bring you some good coffee later!" She shouted from her position on the bed. She groaned loudly and hide herself under the covers again. Did the tough Danny Messer just kiss her forehead so sweetly? Did Danny Messer just ask her if she could fall for a guy like him? Did he almost kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? Why was she so comfortable lying in his arms? Why his embrace seemed the safest place on the world now? Why did she had so many unanswered questions? Why in hell she had told him 'I'll bring you coffee'? What a great way to say good bye to him! She wasn't sure about anything but one thing: she needed a shower, that would probably help her clear her mind before her trip to the hospital to bring coffee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**It turned quite long….SORRY!!! I know that this didn't happen, I'm not that delusional….**

**Let me know what you think about it! REVIEW PLEASE!!:)**


End file.
